


Squeeze

by Kassidy_Knight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Older!Armin, Promotion, Stuffing, Surprises, chubby!armin, feedee!armin, feeder!levi, kinky Levi, older!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassidy_Knight/pseuds/Kassidy_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Armin have been in a relationship for a while after Armin’s sort of promotion. Now Levi wants to introduce him to one of his biggest kinks. Hopefully Armin can learn to love this new feeling cause sure as hell he doesn’t at the minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note

**Armin**

**Meet me in my office at 9:30 tonight.**

**Wear your ~~uniform~~  old uniform.**

**See you then,**

**Levi**

He looked at the note with a slight anger in his eyes. His _old_ uniform? Was he kidding? It had been years since that had gotten too small for him. Not only that but after the... incident... outside of the walls, he wasn’t allowed out. Apparently he was too rare to waste on the battlefield.

Erwin had told him that he had never met another person like him. Someone who could analyse everyone in a certain team and plan out a mission that highlighted their strengths and helped them develop their weaknesses. Not only this but in a matter of 30 minutes. After this talk with the commander, he had been taken under the wing on the taller man. Now instead of just helping the higher officers to plan their missions he had also been ~~forced~~ volunteered to deal with issues with the Military Police and Garrison (not that the latter happened too often).

Because of these new roles thrust upon the cadet, he had been taken out of daily training with the rest of his squad, although Levi didn’t seem to mind. The only downfall to this was that he hardly got to see his friends and he constantly worried for their safe return. He didn’t see them during the day because of these new tasks, nor did he see them on a night, preferring to spend the night with Levi in his room. In all honesty, Mikasa and Eren had been alright when he first told them that him and Levi had started to see each other. Although Mikasa had hated him in the beginning, after a couple of years they had started to find ways to dislike each other less.

“Let’s see Armin,” Connie’s arm stretched across the table, trying to snatch the not out his hand.

Quickly crumpling it, “it’s nothing,” Armin replied looking his friend in the face. “Just a request to go back into the King’s court,” he smiled at his friend who hand gone back to shoving food back into his mouth.

“Another one?” Krista spoke up from down the table, peering around Ymir. “You just got back!” A small pout forming on her lips. A few of the others nodded in agreement. Bertolt looked at Armin from down the table, a questioning look in his eyes. He always could guess when something was going on. Probably due to their long talks in the library. It was Armin who Bertolt had come to when having problems with Reiner. The others didn’t know only him. ‘They suit each other well’ Armin thought to himself, ‘with Bert’s issues with anxiety, I’m glad that he can someone like Reiner to give him some escape’.

“Yeah,” Armin realised that he still needed to reply. “It isn’t that important though so I don’t think I’ll have to go. Sorry guys but I’m so tired and I’ve done nothing!” He smiled at the rest of them and excused himself from the table.

Because of him being called to all different towns and cities and with out the training he had been gaining weight. He knew this and he knew it was only natural but as he headed towards the south of the building, he felt a small knot of dread of putting his old 104th uniform on. When he got to the boys dorm, he quickly got what he needed and headed back out. By the time he had climbed the three flights of stairs that he needed to to get to his and Levi’s room, he had to lean against the wall out the top. Blood pounding in his ears and panting like he never had to before. He’d spent a week with the King and his council discussing new plans and the rich food had obviously had it’s effect.

Entering their room he dumped the clothes on the floor and dropped back on the bed. He didn’t care if Levi came back and was miffed because he had thrown his clothes on the floor, he just needed to get his breath back. It was embarrassing really, he had tried so hard before to keep up with his other team members and now his was just a podgy seventeen year old who struggles walking up a few flights of stairs.

Finally relaxed, he sat up and looked at the clothing in the corner. ‘Dear God’ he prayed silently, ‘please don’t let this be as bad as I know it’s going to be.’


	2. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short so I'm on writing the next one and it should be up in an hour (hopefully) :')
> 
> Love Kassidy xx

Stripping down to his underwear, he walked over to the trousers that looked a lot smaller than he remembered. Saying another silent prayer, he bent over to pull the over his calves. Everything was going so well until he got to his thighs, half way up and they seemed like they weren’t going anywhere fast. Looking down with a sigh he looked down at his various areas of chub. Gripping the waistband with his fingertips he wiggled and pulled, legs wobbling for a couple of moments after he stopped moving. They were just under his butt now digging harshly into the flesh there. If this was the waist band, then he was starting to dread what the leather straps would do to him. 

Finally over his butt, the button was a good inch or two from being fastened but after minutes of struggling he gave up, that was as close as it would go to fastening; not very far. The jumping around he had to do to get the tiny trousers over his greatly expanded backside managed to leave him over the other end of the room. He waddled over to the pile of clothes that he left next to the door. Bending over to grab the shirt he heard a loud rip into the otherwise silent room. Colour flooded his face. He ripped them! Rushing over to the mirror he could just see a tiny whole forming in the seem of the trousers. ‘That’s it,’ he thought to himself while moving to slip the shirt on. ‘I am definitely on a diet after this!’ Buttoning up the shirt up went well until just over his stomach area where the buttons started to gape a little. That wasn’t as bad as he thought. 

That was when Levi walked through their door to stop dead, eyes bulging and mouth hung wide. They stared at each other for several moments before Armin looked away, blushing harder than ever before. Levi pushed the door shut behind him and reach for the first strap. 


	3. Yes or No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew that the last chapter wasn't that good but I hope that this kind of makes up for it :)   
> The next bit is where actual stuff happen :') 
> 
> Love Kassidy xx

**_Armin’s POV_ **

He’s sat on the bed staring at me. Just staring. I’ve got used to not being able to read him but this is weird, even for him. Usually, he gives me a small smile that I know means he’s actually ecstatic that I have followed was he asked me to do but there is absolutely nothing in his eyes, face, body language. 

 

**_Levi’s POV_ **

Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come.

 

_**Armin’s POV** _

I hope this is what he wanted. That’s what the note said after all. My old uniform. Looking down at myself, all I can focus on is the buttons that don’t fasten, the ones that gape, the way that each and every leather strap is digging into me. He’s rethinking everything, looking at the size I am now compared to how I was. He wants to trade me in! I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I knew this day was going to come, the day that he realised I wasn’t what he thought I was. That someone else could fulfil his needs better than I could. 

 

**_Levi’s POV_ **

Oh dear Lord, I can’t stop staring at the beautiful creature in front of me. I’m so hard it’s unbelievable. I can’t believe he’s just standing there, letting me soak up all of this in. This image is going to be permanently imprinted in my brain until I die. I can’t believe that he’s letting me do this, I’ll never get another chance like this again. Especially after helping him to put the straps on. Oh God. The leather running through my fingers, getting down on my knees in front of him to rap the uniform parts around him. The way I had to pull at them to get them to fasten. 

I can’t. I have to stop thinking like this otherwise it is going to be over far too soon.

 

**_Third Person_ **

The you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Then in the blink of an eye Levi was on him; one hand on his arse, the other in his hair and an unbelievable force pushing against his lips. Armin let out a squeak of surprise before kissing back with just as much gusto - opening his mouth to let the superior roam around in his own time. He didn’t realise but a few tears had leaked out just as they separated. Levi looked him in the eyes, wiping the tear tracks away from his rosy cheeks. That was something that Armin loved about Levi, he didn’t need to ask questions straight away to understand feelings. The hand in his hair travelled down his back to join the other one, both slipping between the leather and the trouser, a cheeky glint in Levi’s eye. 

“You have no idea how... Hot, you look,” Levi spoke in a husky voice, pushing forward his hips to show Armin just what he thought. “When I asked,” he continued, looking down at the ill fitting shirt, “I thought you wouldn’t do it. I know you must be embarrassed...” He trailed off not looking at Armin. 

That was the only clue that Armin needed, this was something serious, to Levi at least. The last time that he was this reserved and, for want of a better word, shy was when Armin and him had first gotten together - the first time they had sex. 

“Why?” Armin asked wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders. They connected eyes and Levi knew what he was asking. 

He looked hesitant but still answered although quietly, “later,” was all he said. It was all he needed to say.

Levi backed away, sitting on the edge of the bed again and looking at Armin. This time it was different though, this time the tension was different. Instead of unsure, it was sexually charged. It was strange to see Levi’s reaction, they had had sex hundreds of times since getting together but watching the way that Levi attached the straps was completely different, especially when he had to pu-

That was it. 

It clicked in Armin’s brain. The small clothing, the staring, the voluntarily helping him to dressing something that he had asked for (that didn’t usually happen). He liked the fact that they didn’t fit properly anymore, it turned him on. Smiling to himself, ‘well, if that’s what he likes, that’s what he’s going to get’. 


	4. Rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my days! 
> 
> I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have had so much to do. For the past four weeks I've been at Christmas show rehearsals for five nights a week, plus I've just started my first job and I've had university interviews! I know they're not excuses but I thought you should know how busy I've been :') 
> 
> Anyway, with love
> 
> Kassidy xx

Walking up to the awestruck man, Armin pushed his weight slightly onto his right hip, his shirt riding up slightly to show a good inch of skin trying to burst out of the too tight trousers. The reaction was instantaneous. Wide eyes, a deep swallow and teeth sinking in to his bottom lip. Armin could get get used to this type of power in the bedroom. 

Unsure whether it was acceptable to touch yet, all Levi could do was bite his lip and try not to come too soon from looking at his beauty. The look that Armin was getting from the raven made him blush so hard but he knew what he had to do. Turning around, he walked over to the corner of the room where the desk and chair was. The clothes that he had stripped out of earlier had made it into this corner, probably kicked by Levi in his rush to help out. Bending over was probably the best and worst decision Armin had made. The sound of thread ripping apart seemed to echo around the otherwise silent room. His blush turned crimson and he thought he might pass out from embarrassment. His arse had become that full and round that it was forcing it’s way out of their confines. Frozen on the spot, he quickly shoved his clothes out of the way of the chair and tried to regain composure. 

Stuck in his own head he had missed the low groan that erupted from Levi’s mouth. His eyes had never left the squeezed behind since Armin had turned around. The way he walked away from Levi had left the man salivating at the thought that the firm arse would soon be clenching around the hardest erection he thought he’d ever had. A loud rip had snapped Levi out of the lust driven haze he had fallen into. That was it, he was going to burst. He quickly stood up and moved over to where Armin stood, facing the wall. He’s never moved that fast before, even when being chased by titans. His forehead rested on Armin’s shoulder as his arms slowly slide round his waist. Being able to feel the soft skin by his sides were decreasing his patients. Then those hands reach the front of his body where the buttons of his shirt are gaping and they strain trying to keep together. 

That feeling makes Levi throb and he presses himself to the round butt he’s been admiring while releasing a long breath. 

“You like this? Like... Seeing me like this?” The question is redundant, they both the answer. Yes. Levi begins to push his hips into Armin’s arse, rubbing his forehead and nose along Armin’s shoulder and shoulder blade. Then the body he’s using as a scratching post begins to judder and for a moment, the bottom of Levi’s stomach falls. He could tell that Armin was having a difficult time getting his head round the kink he just dropped on him, but he didn’t think he would hate and embarrass him to the point of tears. Quickly turning around the boy in his arms, Levi prepared himself for the apology of the century only to find his lover covering his mouth and trying to smother the giggles trying to escape him. 

“You’re not crying?” 

“You sound disappointed!” Armin giggled at him while unknowingly removing a metaphorical barge pole from Levi’s rectum. “You really like this huh?” Armin rested his forehead on Levi’s making eye contact with his elder. “I haven’t seen you this... Eager, lets say, since it was our first time.” 

Levi leaned up to place a chaste kiss on the boys lips, “unbelievably, brat, this isn’t something that I share a lot or get to indulge either!” 

Armin pealed out of Levi’s grasp and wandered back over to the bed, “Don’t use Eren’s nickname on me, you know it won’t get the reaction you want,” he said sitting on the edge wear Levi had previously been. 

“I thought it was hurting you,” Levi almost whispered, still facing the wall. “I don’t want to hurt you, physically, emotionally or mentally.” 

“And you won’t, I know you won’t.” Armin began to unclip some of the leather straps. “Thank you... You don’t usually open up about this stuff, and after everything you’ve done for all of us. Well, I can eat a few more cakes and buy some jeans that are two sizes too small for you.” By the time Armin looked up at Levi again, he was in front of him. Before he knew it, Levi was on him and he was on his back. This time, the belts digging into his thighs felt right, felt erotic. And it was only just turning 10:15...


End file.
